


Important to Me

by SaeyaWrites



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, First Love, Gender Neutral, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeyaWrites/pseuds/SaeyaWrites
Summary: Accompanying you as you deliver an amethyst to Emily gives Elliott a peek into your insecurities, and gives you a look into how he feels.
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 56





	Important to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years, and is my first Stardew fanfic ever. I chose Elliott because he's in one of my saves, and he seems really sweet. The farmer is also gender-neutral so it works for anyone! Feel free to suggest other characters!

“Shoo! Get away from there!” 

A crow cawed loudly, hurriedly flapping his wings in an effort to avoid being hit by stray water from your watering can. Shaking it furiously seemed to spook it into leaving your crops alone for the moment. Raising an eyebrow at the hastily constructed scarecrow guarding the vegetables, you scoffed.

“I thought that was supposed to be your job.” The hand painted face seemed to grin at you, and you wondered if some more straw and a new location would make him better at his job. 

It had only been a year since you had moved to the valley and became friends with most of the adjacent Pelican Town. There was a lot of fun in your day-to-day life, but it was also a lot of hard work. However, it was definitely preferable to life in Zuzu City; revving engines, construction, and the shouts of angry commuters had been replaced with the peaceful sounds of your farm. 

Truthfully, you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Finished with watering your crops, you gathered your bag, making sure the amethyst you had gathered from the mines earlier was safely inside.

“Hello there, (Y/N).” 

Elliott stood before you, a small smile gracing his face as you waved at him, slinging your bag over your shoulder. The feelings that you had for the passionate writer flared up, and you hurriedly composed yourself, trying to sound normal.

“Hi, Elliott. Need another flounder?” Having delivered one to him previously, you were curious as to how it turned out, or at least manage to get the recipe he had used so you could try it for yourself.

“Not at the moment, although I do appreciate the offer.” He glanced down at your bag, your hand securely on the strap. “Going into town?”

“Yeah, Clint asked me to deliver an amethyst to Emily. It’s one of her favorite stones.” Nodding in understanding, Elliott offered you his arm. 

“Then, if you’ll allow me, I’ll accompany you there.” 

Nodding, you looped your arm around his, starting the long walk to town. The sun bore down on the both of you, the heat of the summer more and more apparent as you continued walking. Elliott kept his gaze forward, and you looked up at him, wondering if you should say something or continue to walk in silence.

“So, uh…” Fiddling with the bottom of your shirt, you focused on the dirt path in front of you, hoping you weren’t as awkward as you seemed. 

“How was your dinner?” 

“It was wonderful. I wasn’t too sure about the spices I used but it turned out to be a successful risk. Perhaps you’ll have to stay next time so you can taste it.” 

He glanced over with a small smirk that made your face flush slightly and you couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’d like that.” 

As the words left your mouth, something cold ran through you. Anxious thoughts spewing negativity flooded your mind, whispering that you weren’t good enough and that you’d never truly belong anywhere. They reminded you that Stardew Valley wasn’t truly your home, and it might never be. How could Elliott ever love you? You were so naive. 

As if sensing the change in the atmosphere, Elliott stopped, turning to face you. 

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” 

Giving a valiant attempt to restore your earlier smile, you shrugged. 

“It’s nothing! Let’s get going.” 

“(Y/N), please don’t lie to me.” Elliott put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you from walking any further. 

Lying to Elliott wasn’t a great feeling, so you decided to tell him what had been troubling you recently. Tears fell as you revealed your thoughts, feeling small as he listened to the insecurity that plagued you.

“There’s no need to cry…” Elliott pulled you into a gentle hug, caressing your back. Once you seemed calmer, he pulled away, wiping your tears. 

“Don’t listen to those thoughts. You’re doing remarkably. All of Pelican town appreciates your hard work, and I guarantee all of them see what an amazing person you are.”

“Even you?”

Elliott smiled softly, nodding.

“Even me. You’ve helped inspire me enough to complete my novel and you are an essential part of my life. Everything from your deliveries to your random visits are important to me.”

Sniffling, you looked at him, seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. The thoughts hadn’t dissipated completely, but you were feeling a little better. 

“Feel better?” 

After you nodded, Elliott was satisfied, although he still looked a little worried about you. 

“Well, let’s continue. Best not to keep Emily waiting, right?” Agreeing, you continued walking with him, rubbing the remnants of tears out of your eyes.

“I could use a drink.” 

Chuckling, Elliott grabbed your hand, wrapping his fingers around yours. Blushing, you looked at your intertwined hands, then at him, seeing he was looking at you, a charming smile plastered on his face. 

“We’ll go to the tavern after you finish your delivery.”

As you finally reached the cobblestone streets that went through Pelican Town, Elliott stopped you. 

“I’ll wait for you at the tavern, okay?” At your words of affirmation, he nodded. Before he left, he squeezed your hand, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“Never forget how important you are to me, (Y/N).” 

He turned to walk towards the tavern, sending a wink your way as you stared, finally shaking your head to clear your clouded thoughts and making your way to Emily’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
